


twilight, you and i

by keonju (remysoup)



Series: weus college au [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Roommates, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remysoup/pseuds/keonju
Summary: “Stop trying to flirt with me when you’re deliriously sick."“So I can try and flirt with you when I’m not deliriously sick?”
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Son Dongju | Xion
Series: weus college au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986676
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	twilight, you and i

**Author's Note:**

> i have finally returned with a follow up to the first fic... no kisses yet unu
> 
> [edit: you will likely want to read the first fic in this series tho im sure it isnt very hard to understand whats happening in this fic without it]
> 
> dongju has boundaries, at least
> 
> next fic tho,, way more likely there'll be some smoochin
> 
> title once again from oneus twilight, i think all my keonju fics in this particular series will end up with translated twilight lyrics as titles, we shall see

After their first conversation, Keonhee seemed to be suspiciously _around_ more often. Dongju would be leaving for his late morning classes and Keonhee would be sleepily standing in the kitchen, sipping on a cup of coffee with his work uniform on. After all of his classes were over, Dongju would find himself studying until Keonhee got back from work and they would talk about everything and nothing until Keonhee inevitably had to cut the conversation short in bitter favor of sleeping.

Dongju wasn’t complaining, but this was definitely something that made him raise an eyebrow every time Keonhee was somewhere he hadn’t normally been in the last month. He had to remind himself often that Keonhee lived there. He was allowed to be wherever he wanted to be, just like himself and Hwanwoong, but it was just still a little odd to Dongju for some reason.

“He thinks you’re cute,” Hwanwoong answered simply one night after Dongju had voiced said concerns. “Just think about it, he spends a month just hanging out in his room between classes and work and holes himself up so much he never sees, let alone gets to talk to you. Then after just one conversation he’s suddenly looking for every reason he can to be in the actual apartment and not just his room. And you can’t call bullshit because he didn’t do that after meeting me.”

Dongju sat silently, thinking hard about what Hwanwoong had just presented to him. It sucked because the other wasn’t even slightly wrong. Dongju _couldn’t_ call bullshit. He knew Keonhee hadn’t tried to get to know Hwanwoong even half as hard as he had with Dongju.

“Whaat iiif-”

“No, you’re banned from using the term ‘what if’. You rationalize the dumbest shit,” Hwanwoong cut Dongju’s drawn out words off before he could continue, making the younger pout.

“I was going to say ‘what if I think he’s cute too’,” Dongju mumbled and Hwanwoong’s smirk made Dongju almost regret his all-too-easy admission.

“So you’re admitting your feelings now?”

Dongju crossed his arms, keeping his lips sealed. It was a hard thing to deny now that he had been around Keonhee so much; had gotten to know him more. He learned that Keonhee had two younger sisters that lived with his parents. He used to spend his days off going to hang out with when he first started college, but it got harder to keep himself motivated when homework and work-work sapped every ounce of energy he could get so he hadn’t been able to see them in a few months.

He also found out Keonhee liked to sing - in the shower when he would get back from work at ass o’clock, while he was cooking, just generally while existing. He would sing these little tunes that had simple lyrics just detailing what he was doing that made Dongju smile a little too fond, probably. He would belt out Taeyeon songs in the shower and Dongju would sit in the living room where he could easily hear the other’s beautiful voice carry through the apartment. He hadn’t been lying when he said he liked singing.

“-listening?” Dongju was broken out of his thoughts to Hwanwoong waving a hand in front of his face. “I would ask what you were thinking about but I think I have a pretty good guess.” Hwanwoong teased.

“Fuck off, don’t make it weird,” Dongju snapped, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms like a petulant child.

“I’m not the one zoning out thinking about his _boyfriend_ ~,” Hwanwoong teased and Dongju threw a couch pillow at his roommate with a scream.

“Oh my god, don’t call him that!”

“Why not? I’m just telling the truth.”

The sound of the front door being unlocked sent shivers straight up Dongju’s spine as he quickly checked his phone to see it was only seven o’clock at night. Dongju had barely been back from classes for no more than half an hour. The pair turned to stare at the front door and Keonhee trudged inside, looking far worse for wear than he ever had. His skin was sickly pale and he looked like he was sweating under the dim entryway light.

“I’m going to go lay down,” he said with a weak nod and slowly attempted stumbling over to his room. Dongju and Hwanwoong looked at each other in panic before Dongju rushed to help Keonhee after a particularly harsh trip that almost sent the older of the two tumbling to the ground if not for Dongju’s grip on his arms.

Keonhee blearily looked up before his face turned even redder than it was from the clear fever he had and Dongju felt himself start to panic.

“Come on, let’s get you to your bed, you shouldn’t be standing. Why did you even go to work today if you were this sick?” Dongju started scolding as he managed to open the door to Keonhee’s room and the latter just laughed in response. “What are you laughing at? You’re like a walking corpse right now.”

“You’re cute when you worry about me,” Keonhee slurred before being thrown face first onto the bed. Dongju just stared at his back for a moment before taking a deep breath.

“It’s worse than I thought,” he muttered before forcing Keonhee to lay properly on his bed. Dongju looked around the floor before finding some sweats and a loose looking t-shirt and threw them at Keonhee. “Try and get changed, I’m gonna go grab some medicine.”

Without another word, Dongju left the room leaving Keonhee whining about his weak noodle arms behind (which Dongju knew they were in fact _not_ noodle arms, he’d just been holding onto them and- _No. Keonhee is literally sick right now_ , Dongju reminded himself. _Think about that shit later_.)

As he made his way back into the living room, Hwanwoong raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

“He’s probably just sick from overworking himself,” Dongju said without stopping in his beeline to the medicine cabinet in the singular bathroom. He quickly found what he needed before heading to the kitchen to get a cool bowl of water and a washcloth. Pushing the door open, Dongju found Keonhee sitting in only his underwear on his bed, pants stuck around one of his ankles and a pout on his mouth. He turned at the sound of Dongju entering and gestured down at his feet.

“It’s stuck,” he said simply and Dongju laughed with a small smile.

“Yeah just give me a second,” he said as he set down the things he was holding in his arms. “You’re a mess, seriously why did you even leave the apartment when you’re this useless?”

“I’ll get in trouble if I don’t show up to work,” Keonhee said sadly and Dongju rolled his eyes, getting to work on freeing Keonhee’s foot from the bunched up material.

“Ever heard of calling out sick? You’re allowed to do that.” Keonhee nodded, looking like a kicked puppy and Dongju felt a pang in his chest. “Oh calm down you big baby, you’re not in real trouble. Just take better care of yourself next time.”

“You’re younger than me but you’re the one scolding me for not taking care of my health, this seems backwards.”

“Well maybe if you took care of yourself you could take care of me instead,” Dongju challenged without thinking about the implications his words could have.

“Is that a promise?” Keonhee asked with a side smirk and Dongju felt his knees almost give out as he finally untangled the mess Keonhee had caused, leaving him nearly naked while he smirked up at Dongju.

“Get better and I’ll think about it,” Dongju huffed, looking away from the overwhelming eye contact they had been holding for far too long.

Keonhee nodded silently, Dongju only catching the movement out of the corner of his eye, before slipping his shirt on and standing when he had to pull up the sweatpants. After sitting back down, Dongju handed Keonhee the medicine, measured out to the right amount, and Keonhee swallowed the bitter liquid quickly, pulling a sour face after.

“Man I hate medicine, it tastes so bad,” he complained.

“Well maybe if you-”

“Yeah yeah I get it, ‘ _if I took better care of myself I wouldn’t have to take it_ ’ but I would like to raise you ‘ _I wouldn’t get to see you so worried over me if I weren’t sick right now_ ’.”

“Stop trying to flirt with me when you’re deliriously sick,” Dongju scolded lightly, not sure how else to respond.

“So I can try and flirt with you when I’m not deliriously sick?”

“Oh my god, lay down so you can _nap_ already.” Dongju’s face felt like it was about to catch on fire from how hot it was burning. Keonhee followed instruction without any complaint and Dongju let out a sigh of relief, moving to wet the washcloth and lay it across Keonhee’s forehead. “If you need anything just call me, I don’t have classes until almost noon tomorrow so I’ll be up for a while.”

“Mm,” Keonhee hummed, closing his eyes as Dongju pulled the blanket up around his shoulders. “Thanks babe,” he said sleepily as the medicine started to kick in and he quickly drifted off, leaving Dongju a mess in his wake.

 _Thanks babe_.

Dongju left the room and flopped down onto the couch next to Hwanwoong and blankly stared up at the ceiling while those two words echoed in his head on a loop.

“You good?” Hwanwoong asked and Dongju almost let out a yell.

“Sure, I’m fine, it’s all chill. Aaallll goood.”

“Doesn’t sound chill but I’ll take your word for it,” Hwanwoong said with a nod and Dongju let out a long breath.

“This just sucks, dude.”

Hwanwoong just nodded in understanding. “Want some cupcakes? I made them last night.”

With a sad nod, Dongju got up and followed Hwanwoong to stand in the kitchen and quietly eat their snacks.

“Wanna talk about it?” Hwanwoong asked with a hopeful tone and Dongju let out another sigh.

“He said ‘thanks babe’ before he fell asleep and I feel like all of my bones have been liquified.”

“Ooohh you’ve got it bad buddy,” Hwanwoong lamented.

“I _knoow_ ,” Dongju whined, which only caused the other to laugh at his misfortune.

“What happened to denying your crush?”

“I am not above admitting I was wrong.”

A silence fell between them and Hwanwoong gave him a gentle nudge to the shoulder to get him to look over.

“You know it’s not a bad thing to like someone, right? You’re allowed to have feelings for people. And like, there’s definitely a very high chance he has the same feelings for you anyways so. You don’t have to be as scared as your brain might feel.”

Dongju felt like he could cry so he pulled Hwanwoong into a hug.

“I know, thank you.”

\--

When Keonhee came back to consciousness, it was four hours later and Dongju was sitting at the table to study, Hwanwoong passed out behind him on the couch. Dongju had been focusing on reading and only startled when he heard Keonhee’s door creaking open.

Whipping around, Dongju came face to face with a very disgruntled, and thankfully much more stable than earlier, Keonhee who was grumbling while shuffling over to sit across from Dongju at the table. Once seated, he laid his head on the table, forehead pressed against the hard surface.

“My head hurts,” he complained and Dongju smiled softly.

“Do you need something to eat? I can get you some soup.”

Keonhee nodded to the best of his ability with his current position. “Please?”

Dongju stood up and let his fingers ruffle the back of Keonhee’s hair gently before he went into the open kitchen.

“It won’t be as good as Hwanwoong’s food but I can at least try.”

“I’m sure it’ll be great.” Keonhee’s sleepy voice drifted through the room and Dongju hummed in response. He quickly set to making the promised soup - which truly just entailed heating up some canned soup on the stove - and by the time he got back to the table, Keonhee was quietly sleeping once again. Dongju set the hot bowl next to the other and gently rubbed a hand over Keonhee’s back to coax him out of his hopefully light slumber.

It only took a few seconds before Keonhee was scrunching his eyes closed and lifting his head.

“Hey, you need to eat something so you don’t feel worse later,” Dongju said as softly as he could and Keonhee lifted his head as he rubbed his eyes. Dongju had to keep himself from cooing at the other.

“Thank you,” he said sleepily, his lisp somehow even more pronounced than it usually was. Dongju felt like screaming but he held it in, thankfully. Keonhee slowly got through the entire bowl before letting his head fall back against the table. “Don’t make me move, I’m too tired to try.”

“You’re going to hurt your back this way, come on,” Dongju pulled against Keonhee’s arms, forcing the other to begrudgingly stand up. Keonhee glared at Dongju with no real heat behind his eyes and Dongju just smiled and looped an arm around Keonhee’s waist.

They slowly made their way over to the room and by the time Keonhee was flopping back onto his bed, Dongju felt like he’d gone through an intensive workout.

“Okay let’s get you some more medicine,” he said a little breathless as he untangled himself from Keonhee’s loose grip. “Take some ibuprofen for the headache, I don’t think you have anything serious, you just need to stop trying to do so much, you need more rest.”

“Whatever you say, doc,” Keonhee said with a wink and Dongju rolled his eyes.

“Just take these,” Dongju instructed sternly, shoving two pills into Keonhee’s hand before grabbing a water bottle from his nightstand and putting it in the other hand.

Not in a position to argue, Keonhee dutifully followed without further prompting and after he put the cap back on the bottle, he was flopping down onto his bed.

“Sorry you got stuck taking care of me, it must suck when you have so much work to do,” Keonhee said, voice genuinely sorrowful.

“It’s fine, just don’t let it happen again because I’ll let your ass fall next time.”

“I wasn’t gonna fall!”

“You definitely were, but it’s fine, our apartment is small. It didn’t take much to get to you.”

Keonhee whined a little more before letting himself fully relax, letting his eyes close and his breathing steady out. Dongju was walking to the door before Keonhee’s voice, sleep riddled and puffy, cut through the silence and made Dongju’s spine tingle in the best way.

“I knew I liked you for good reason.”

Dongju could say the same but instead let the door fall shut behind him quietly, hiding his smile behind his hand. He ignored Hwanwoong’s questioning gaze and prying words, drowning himself in his work so he wouldn’t turn into a blushing mess.

So what if Dongju thought Keonhee was the cutest person he’d ever met? Sue him.


End file.
